The L Word
by Snailhair101
Summary: Castiel makes Dean finally say those four little letters. (Sweet Destiel fluff, with a little bit of sexiness. One shot.)


Dean was almost electrically aware of Cas's presence. The angel had been standing by the counter in silence for a few minutes, listening to his and Sam's conversation. Dean found it hard to concentrate; wanting to keep glancing back at Cas.

"I'm telling you," Sam sighed, sitting back from the open book on the table, "we're gonna need help with this one. Maybe Bobby knows some hunters in the area that would know about this voodoo stuff. Dean? Earth to Dean."

Dean snapped his head back to Sam. "What? Uh, yeah. We should call him."

Castiel watched as Sam gave Dean an odd look. Nervousness crept into his mind. Was it obvious to Sam? What had taken place between him and Dean? Was Sam aware of the passionate embraces and kisses he had shared with Dean over the past few days? Dean had made it perfectly clear that he did not want his brother to know. But was it possible he'd found out some how? It made Castiel feel sick with worry.

Dean knew Sam could tell something was off. And he hated when Sam was suspicious of him.

"Look," Dean began, attempting to redeem himself, "we're only gonna figure this out if we split up. You go question the neighbors and find out if they saw anything. I'll call Bobby and see if we can meet up with other hunters like you said. Deal?"

Sam sighed again, glancing at Cas. Castiel casually looked away, worried that Sam could somehow see the truth in his face. He heard Sam get up from the small motel table.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the diner in a few, then?" Sam said.

Dean felt relief as Sam started for the door. He got up to follow him, happy he was finally going to be left alone with Cas.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Gimme about an hour."

Sam gave a nod before looking back to Cas. "You gonna help us?"

Castiel gulped, feeling both Sam's and Dean's eyes on him. He couldn't bring himself to look back up at Sam. He was still afraid he would give himself away. Dean broke the silence.

"I'll try to talk him into it," he resolved.

Castiel listened as Sam finally left the room. Once he was gone, he brought his eyes to Dean. Dean exhaled as he shut the door and turned to Cas. The two stared at each other for a moment.

Dean could see the venerable yearning his Cas's face. He could tell it had been hard for him to keep this secret from Sam. Hell, it was probably difficult for him to keep any secrets. Cas was an open book.

Castiel watched Dean walk slowly toward him. Though he was fond of the intimate human acts in which they had indulged, it still made him nervous to see Dean look at him this way; eyes intense with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Dean cleared the distance between them and captured Cas's mouth with his own. Cas's eyes shut as he embraced Dean, kissing him back as best he could. Dean snaked his arms around Cas's back as he plunged deeper in. He couldn't get enough of the taste.

Castiel clung to Dean as he felt his hands slide forward to begin unbuttoning his white shirt. Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt and up his muscular back; the heat from Dean's body giving him chills.

Once Cas's tie and shirt were open, Dean moved to kiss his neck. Cas breathed harshly as Dean lightly sucked at his skin. There was an odd sense of pride Dean felt when ever he could get Cas to feel like this; to feel human. Holding him close, Dean began to walk him toward the bed.

Castiel allowed Dean to guide him backward, trusting he knew what he was doing. Once close enough to the bed, Dean gently pushed him down. Castiel laid back on the bed and watched as Dean removed his own shirt. He gulped at the familiar sight of his muscular torso and...the hand print on his arm. Memories from Dean's rescue flooded Castiel's mind as Dean crawled on top of him.

Dean kissed Cas's lips again, feeling his bare chest press against his. Dean had never felt this way before. He'd never been so hungry for someone's touch. No one made him feel the way Cas did. Dean kissed his neck again, this time slowly trailing down the center of his chest.

Castiel watched Dean slide his lips along his body. He gulped as he stared at the top of his head. There was an overwhelming emotion stirring within him. This human was so important to him. Dean meant more to him than any other being in existence. More than Bobby and Sam. More than his celestial brothers and sisters. And he needed to know that. Dean needed to know how much he meant to him.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel blurted, without another thought.

Dean stopped and stared at Cas's bellybutton. Embarrassment washed over him. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He forced himself to look up at Cas. His blue eyes were as serious as ever. _Great job, Dean_, Dean thought, _you've made an angel fall in love with you_.

It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean didn't like to admit he loved someone. The look on his face said as much. Cas looked away.

"I'm sorry," he said, afraid he might have changed the way Dean felt about him, "I shouldn't have...never mind."

Dean felt bad. Didn't Cas understand that Dean felt the same way? Were these intimate times they shared not enough proof? Was he really going to have to say it? Cas's saddened face tugged at Dean's heart. He sighed against Cas's stomach.

"Love is not about how much you say it, Cas," he said softly, "It's about how much you prove it's true."

Castiel blinked, returning his eyes to Dean. He glanced at the hand print again. Dean noticed and looked at it himself, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, "just like that."

Castiel returned the smile, reaching down to caress the scar. Dean could almost feel his touch down in his soul. Cas must have known how he felt long before Dean even considered it. It comforted him to think Cas must have really loved him to go into hell to retrieve him. Without question. He looked back up to Cas's blue eyes again, getting lost in them. He felt it now; how much Cas meant to him in return.

"But if you've gotta hear it," Dean sighed, seeing Cas's eyes light up, "Then...I love you, too. Asshole."

Castiel smiled at the sound of Dean's voice saying the words. He brought his hand over to gently touch Dean's face. Dean nuzzled deeper into it, thinking he might never get over how good it was to feel this way.


End file.
